noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 432
|image = 432.JPG |Release Date = 14 November 2016 |Chapter = 432 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 431 |Next Chapter = Chapter 433}}Uzhir is severely wounded but remains in disbelief that Muzaka defeated modified warriors like them. Muzaka ridicules Uzhir and his peers for losing in spite of sacrificing their kinsmen over the years to gain more power than the Warriors of the previous generation. Muzaka angrily states that Uzhir and others are not warriors of their race. Uzhir argues that they may have lost, but they are still warriors. The former werewolf Lord reminds him that the title of a warrior is bestowed upon the strongest among them, those who lead and protect the rest. Uzhir loses his temper as Muzaka echoes Kentas' stand on the ethicality of the experimentation carried out by their clan. He declares that their clan is stronger than ever as they have surpassed the Warriors of the previous generation, and 'scum' like him will never understand the conviction which was needed to achieve that. Muzaka cuts him short, bluntly stating that they are not as strong as the warriors of the past, and he knew Uzhir's fallen companions were not warriors from the start but just thrash. He acknowledges that Uzhir must have been close to the real warriors in terms of power even without physical enhancement and that the new powers did make them superior in certain aspects, but it was not enough, as the warriors in the past trained relentlessly for eons to hone their abilities. Uzhir is shocked by the assessment and, for a brief moment, doubts the choices made by their clan. Muzaka offers him a last chance and tells him to strike with everything he has, if he believes in his new powers. Uzhir resolves to do so and with a blast, launches an attack that manifests as a gigantic wolf-shaped mass of aura. Muzaka retaliates with the same skill and slays Uzhir, who remembers his Lord in his final moment. Unfortunately, Muzaka discovers that his regeneration ability has deteriorated more than he had expected and wonders if it was because of the battle he had with Rai 820 years ago. The blue-haired werewolf is stunned by Muzaka's display of power and scampers away in fear for his life to report the matter to Maduke. Muzaka stops Kentas from pursuing him and asks him whether all the warriors earned their titles after accepting the new power. Kentas regretfully replies that half of them were always warriors. Muzaka finds this troublesome and asks if Dorant was originally a warrior. Kentas confirms his suspicion. The scene shifts to the battle between Frankenstein and Dorant. Frankenstein sarcastically asks Dorant what he will do, now that his teammates have been killed. Dorant calmly responds that it will not change the outcome of the battle as he effortlessly evades the attacks. Frankenstein is amused by his confidence but admits that he is better than others. Dorant informs him that since he was a warrior even before receiving the new power, he is obviously superior to them. He transforms into his more powerful secondary form and overwhelms Frankenstein with a bolt of energy. Dorant declares to Frankenstein: "My name is Dorant. Frankenstein. I am he who will send you to the afterlife." Translation Errors by LINE Webtoons LINE mistranslated the name of werewolf fighting Frankenstein as 'Tantura'. His name is 'Dorant'.